Solitary Angel (part 3)
by Sinytress
Summary: Steph and Pandora are caught by the band members after trying to sneak into there dressing rooms after a show and the only way that they will stay quiet and not have them arrested on the spot is if they do there bidding.


"You have to come with us to help us set up for our next show"The gothic looking man said.  
"And were is that?" You asked nicely.  
"It's our last show and it's in Germany."  
"Wait that far we can't do that how are we suppose to get back home?"Steph said starting to freak out.  
"Simple we will bring you back when your done"  
"Fair enough, how about you tell us what your names are?"You said sounding not to worry'ed about much.  
"Pandora what on earth are you doing?"Steph said raising her voice at you.  
"Hey they said they would bring us back it's better then getting kicked out or worse getting the cops after us and I know how much you wouldn't like that knowing you have a history with them"You said trying to reason with Steph and trying to calm her down.  
"For once you have a good point I refuse to go with those pigs any day"Steph snapped.  
"Alright you have yourself a deal."  
"Good, and as for our name this is Ulrike"He said pointing to the shorter girl with the black hair.  
"This is Constance"He said pointing to the red head.(I know shes not in the band anymore but bare with me here)  
"And this is Jenny and Maria our dancers and i'm Chris"  
"Well its nice to meet you Chris i'm Pandora and this is my good friend Steph"You said finally getting off of the floor.  
"Great now that we all know each other whats gonna happen now?"Steph demanded now that she felt like a slave for the first time in a long time.  
"Well you can start by helping us get ready for our next show" Ulrike said not sounding to pleased.  
"Alright then"You said a bit upset by the way she kinda just snapped at you and Steph like that and you could tell to that Steph was getting pissed at the fact that she was being pushed around like this.  
Once you and Steph got out to the stage there wasn't to much left to help pack up for the next show so you and Steph started helping out with what was left some of the guys asked you both why you were here and you just said that Chris sent you both in to help out.  
"Man I cant believe were being treated like dogs I mean I never been told what to do like that in years that and the last time something like that happened to me I was still with my father."Steph said a little irritated.  
"I know but it will be over soon just think at it this way though at lest we get to hang out with a band for awhile and travel the country " You said trying to make things better but it didn't seem to be working very well because the idea of Steph being told what to do bothered her because her father was a drunk and if he didn't get his way he would hit her and yell at her until he had his was.  
"For you it might be easy to take because your use to being told what to me not so much I hate taking shit from anyone"Steph spat.  
"I know and i'm sorry"  
"Its not your fault i should have never went through that vent I don't even know what was going through my mind"Steph said finally calming down.  
Once Steph calmed down you both finished packing the rest of the equipment onto a truck and headed back to the dressing room were you both would meet up with the rest of the band to get more information like were you both would be staying and to call your dad to make sure he can keep and eye on the cat for a couple of days.  
"Alright so whats going on were we staying and stuff?"Steph asked  
"Can we stop home to get some clothes and stuff?"You asked nicely hoping not to get yelled at.  
"Might as well just show the driver were you two live and we have an extra bunk on the bus that you two can share"Chris said ever so sweetly  
The bus driver brought you both to your place so you could get some clothes and make sure the cat had food and water and headed out again with the band. They were all nice enough to let you and Steph join for a few drinks and got to know each other a little better which helped you and Steph get more comfortable with everyone. After a couple of strong drinks you and Steph started slapping each other around to see if you both could feel any pain while Chris and the girls were watching you as you two were laughing your ass's off before you all called it night and crawled into your bunks.


End file.
